vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Penguin (Learn to fly)
|-|Emperor Penguin= |-|Penguin Dummy= Summary Emperor Penguin was a seemingly intelligent penguin who lived out in Antarctica. He grew determined to learn how to fly after seeing the wiki labeling them as flightless birds. After many attempts and days passed. He managed to “fly” by using rockets and hang gliders. However, during his flight, he crashed into an ice berg which hospitalized him. After he woke up from it, he saw people had mocked his crash, causing him to grow extremely angered. Building a penguin dummy, and trying to launch it at several objects including the ice berg to break it apart. After several attempts, he finally pulled it off and destroyed the ice berg. An unknown amount of time passes later, and he is seen working at Penguin NASA, trying to figure out how to get to the moon. After an idea of launching themselves up at the moon. They built several different machines and rockets until finally succeeding at making it to the moon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, at least 8-C with C4, C4 Sled, Missiles, and Dyna-Might, higher with Cruise Missiles and Nuclear Warhead, at least 8-C | 5-C Name: Penguin (Real Name Unknown) Origin: Learn to fly Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Emperor Penguin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight with machines, Explosion Manipulation With Dynamite, C4, C4 Sled, and nuclear warhead, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery (Is capable of piloting several rockets and ships), Limited Time Manipulation (Can fly across the planet so fast it reverses time) | Everything earlier plus Natural Flight Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Casually smashed a door down simply by walking towards it, Can fly and crash into people at speeds of up to 345 MPH, Shattered a large window to pieces by running at it when injured), At least Building level with C4, C4 Sled, Missiles and Dyna-Might (Can destroy large rock and ice bergs entirely, as well destroy steel, Can completely destroy the Penguin Dummy which has survived smashing into a massive ice berg with enough energy to break it), higher with Cruise Missiles and Nuclear Warhead, at least Building level with Penguin Dummies (The penguin dummies smashed into a massive ice berg with enough force to break it apart, The Penguin Dummies crashed into a house with enough force to break it and parts of the ground), | Moon level (Can fly into the moon with enough force to break it apart), higher with ships (Ships should be much stronger than the penguin is physically) Speed: Subsonic (Can reach up to speeds of 225 MPH), higher when flying down (Max speed when flying downwards can reach up to 345 MPH), Massively Hypersonic+ with The Penguin Dummies (The Penguin Day ummies items can exceed 500 MPH, By the end of the game, The Penguin Dummy flys from Antarctica to Mauritius in a few seconds) | FTL (Flew from earth to the moon with in a few seconds, Can fly across the planet dozens of times in seconds which should scale to around this level in speed, His ships are far faster than him) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can carry massive rockets and Gliders and still casually walk around) | Class 1 (Should not be any weaker than before) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, At least Building Class with Penguin Dummies | Moon Class, higher with Ships Durability: At least Wall level (Can survive falls from thousands of meters in the air, Can crash into the water at speeds of 345 MPH and come out unharmed), At least Building level with Penguin Dummies (The Penguin Dummies survive crashing into an ice berg with enough force to break it, survived crashing into a house with enough force to break it and some of the ground, Survived a box of dynamite exploding underneath it) | Moon level (Can survive smashing into the moon with enough force to break it apart), higher with ships (Should be vastly tougher than the penguin themself) Stamina: Extremely High (Can take a crash on a daily basis while creating complex machinery to increase his speed, flys thousands of meters, Fly from the Antarctica to Nevada) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with ships, Thousands of Kilometers with Penguin Dummy Standard Equipment: Gliders, several Rockets, Ships, Unknown amount of Penguin Dummies, Several Missiles, Dyna-Might, C4, C4 Sled, Cruise Missile Intelligence: Genius (Can create extremely complicated ships capable of moving at speeds faster than light, Can work with dark matter and use it as a fuel, and create and operate extremely high tech machinery, seems to be the one responsible for the creation of the Antarctica’s Penguin NASA) Weaknesses: Ships have limited fuel, Prone to anger when mocked about his inability to naturally fly, though this may change due to learning how to Notable Attacks/Techniques: Penguin Dummies: These are Dummies which Emperor Penguin seems to have the ability to control, whether it be remotely, or through some other means. It often has explosives and rockets on it to move itself, and sometimes explosives to blow up after it crashes Key: Learn to Fly 1 and 2 | Learn to Fly 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Learn to fly Category:Penguins Category:Birds